A wonderful gift
by lWhite foxl
Summary: This news changed my life. I can't be pregnant, I love him but he's not the father. It's the darker side of him the side that he can't control that's the father. what am i going to do. ichizu and hichizu. plz R&R. WARNING incest don't like don't read.
1. Preface The Ends To A Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach nor do I claim it. I own a bottle of bleach but not this. However this story is mine: Even if I'm borrowing the characters. I thank Tite Kubo for not suing me.

A wonderful gift

(yuzu's pov)

There we were, together hand in hand, waiting for the new that could change our life forever. It's been at least three hours since we'd arrived, at the kirosaki clinic. It has been quiet except the tick of the nearby wall clock, and the regular thump of Ichigo's pacing. This, unbearable, silence was finally broken by ichigo.

"I can't believe this happened."

"We don't even know if it is true or not." I said as I looked up at him. He looked at me solemnly.

"If it wasn't true then we wouldn't be here now." I looked down at my hands lying in my lap as the bitter truth took hold.

"Yes, but we have to be strong," I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his, "no matter the outcome especially now that …" I noticed someone standing directly behind him.

"Sit down ichigo."

"Dad, how is she."

"Please, sit down." I could hear the serious tone in his voice. ichigo was still standing so I motioned for him to sit down. He complied wordlessly and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but be scared so I grabbed his arm in an effort to calm me down. He moved to break my grasp, but I wouldn't let go.

"I have finished the test and…"

"What! Tell us!" I could tell that ichigo was anxious just like me.

"Ichigo!" he calmed down upon hearing this. "Hrm… well now, back to the result." I became very anxious as he opened the envelope.

"The results of the test are positive, I'm sorry yuzu, you're pregnant." I couldn't contain myself tears started to spill over onto my cheeks, but ichigo was the only thing holding me back from completely losing it.

"I can't believe it." Ichigo started to rise but I held to him tightly, yet he still broke my grasp.

"It's just un-fucking-believable!" he said as he passed dad.

"Ichigo, wait sit down, we can work this out." He said as he grabbed ichigo's shoulder. He turned.

"Just leave me the fuck alone… I need to think." I tried to say something, anything, to make him stay but he was gone, and I finally broke down crying.

"Dad… I-I don't know… what to d-do." He tried to console me but it didn't help. The only thing on my mind was how it began. It was about three months ago, when I was awaken by the sound of running water.

_thanks for reading. i hope you enjoy reading this but now i'm suffering from writers block. i will have the next chapter up soon. please review. i'm not going to leave you guessing so i'm going to give you a teaser for chapter 1 the argument. _

(Ichigo's pov)

The day started out pretty normal, even though I wished I had stayed in bed, but the plans I made didn't allow me to. I had to go to orihime's eighteenth birthday party. She pestered me for a month to see if I was coming to it. I didn't plan on it but my family wanted me to. Yuzu even brought the gift, a little pendant like her hairpins. I thought it was a little tacky. But I didn't want to piss her off so I didn't say anything about it. Before I left I had to take a shower. That was my first mistake.


	2. Chapter 1 the Night It Began

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim it. I own a bottle of bleach but not this. However this story is mine: Even if I'm borrowing the characters. I thank Tite Kubo for not suing me.

_Hello it's good to see you again. I didn't think I'd get this far, but sorry for any errors my computer and I don't get along. I will try to fix any errors as they are noticed by me or readers. This chapter is in 2 parts this is so I can keep the story straight. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R_

_Author's notes  
"dialogue"  
' thought'_

A wonderful gift

chapter 1 The Argument (part 1)

(Ichigo's pov)

The day started out pretty normal, even though I wished I had stayed in bed, but the plans I made didn't allow me to, I had to go to orihime's eighteenth birthday party. She pestered me for a month to see if I was coming to it. I didn't plan on it but my family wanted me to. Yuzu even brought the gift, a little pendant like her hairpins. I thought it was a little tacky. But I didn't want to piss her off so I didn't say anything about it. Before I left I had to take a shower. That was my first mistake.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Hey! Ichigo you in there."

Bang, bang, bang.

"Damn it! Yuzu would you stop pounding on the door!"

"Ichigo you don't have to yell!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so annoying." I shifted myself up against the door frame," Anyway aren't you suppose to be in bed its 5:30 in the morning.

"yeah, but I heard the shower, so i decided to get up." she looked around me," Ichigo did you take a shower?" she started to look me over. That stupid question annoyed me.

"No, I'm just standing here with a towel around my waist, and my hair soaking wet just for the hell of it!" I could see that got her.

"Ichigo, you've gotten mean."

"Well Yuzu you know I hate stupid questions." Yuzu was pissed I could tell. She always puts her hands on her hips when shes mad.

"You don't have to be mean you know."

"Look I'm going to be late and I've got to finish; so bye." I shut the door and locked it.

"Ichigo you bastard open this door!" She was pounding on the door

"I can't hear you." I continued to turn on the shower and step in.

"Ichigo I can't stand you." the pounding stopped.

'Huh it stopped; she doesn't give up that easy. ' I went on to wash my hair ' there's someone out their, huh, sounds like Karin.'

"He doesn't have to be so mean."

"That's ichigo for you a regular pain in the ass."

'Yeah it's Karin. The argument probable woke her up.'

"Yuzu, just take it easy I'll fix breakfast today and..."

'damn, their going down the stairs; oh well I'll find out later.'

_

* * *

_

(Yuzu's p.o.v)  
**about a half hour after the argument. ichigo left for the party.**

"Ugh... ichigo makes me so mad!" angrily flipped the pancakes.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do yuzu, he's an ass." I could hear Karin sit down in the background.

"You couldn't have said it better."

"You know you don't have to cook. After all I did offer."

"Yeah," I turned to look at her, "but you can't cook. Sorry." Karin can't cook she know it and so do I. she seams to be looking a something but i can't concentrate.

"Karin he doesn't act like that to you he only does this to me."

"He's ichigo 'nough said." she started to get up

"hey where you going." she had my full concentration now

"Nowhere just out of the room."

"Why?" now I was curious

"To avoid to yelling that's about to come."

"What yelling?" she was up and standing next to the door staring at me

"The yelling you're about to do when you find out you burnt the pancakes."

"What!" I turned to see black smoke rising out of the pan, "no!"

"I'll just eat at school yuzu." I heard the door slam shut. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling but my mind went wild with rage.

'Ichigo I'll get you for this'

* * *

(Normal p.o.v) **same time as the above incident 30 min. after Ichigo leaves.**

"Tatsuki…"

"Yeah, orihime." Her voice muffled with birthday cake in her mouth," what do you want." Her voice now clear since she swallowed the cake.

"Tastsuki you know it's rude to speak with your mouth full." she looked at her

"yeah I know but," she took another bite," it's so damn good."

"Oh tastsuki what am I going to do with you."

"hey lighten up after all it's your birthday. enjoy yourself," she stepped closer and put her arm around her," after all your only 18 once, you might as well enjoy it."

Orihime pushed her arm down," yeah your right, but I'd enjoy it better if ichigo were"

"Ichigo that lazy ass why him"

"Why because I"

"Hey orihime, someone's at the door." she turned to see rukia waving for her to come to the front door

"Who is it." she asked

"It's ichigo he's finally arrived."

"Well speak of the devil."Taskai let go and sat down in the nearby chair," that's ichigo late as ever."  
'Bastard, I'll make him pay for keeping orihime from enjoying her party. I'll make sure of that.'

_Sorry for the short pov but chapter 2 is in the works now and that will make up for it. hope you enjoyed it. Till next time._


	3. Chapter 2 A Night Not Forgotten

_summer's over and i'm back. __Sorry for the wait but my shitty computer decided to fry itself and delete all my stuff so enjoy this and more to come. Plz R&R._

_Author's notes  
"dialogue"  
' thought'_

A Wonderful Gift

Chapter 2: The Party

(Orihime's pov)

I ran to the door as fast as I could, as if I was gliding on air. He actually came to my party. Maybe he does care; maybe he can give me what I always wanted. I always loved him from the first time I met him. We will be together even though he doesn't know it yet he will soon enough. Ichigo will be mine and tonight will make sure of that. I opened the door.

"Ichigo you came!"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world," He reached into his pocket, "here." I looked at what he was holding, a small blue and speckled white box with an even smaller red bow on top.

"Oh, Ichigo you shudden't have." I took the small box form him wondering what was inside it.

"What it's your birthday isn't it? Your suppose to bring a gift." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah but having you here is in it's self a present." I looked up at him then back down at the gift. Now picking at the tape sounding it.

"Well, aren't you going to open It." he squeezed past me, "let me know how you like it."

"Oh! Kay!" I began to tear the wrapping covering the small box

"Look orihime, I can't stay here long. I actually just came to give you the present and"

"OH! Ichigo it's wonderful! How could you have known?" I was ecstatic it was perfect, and the best part it matched my hairpins

'But how could he have known. It's not like him.' I mean I've dropped hints to him. However, he's Ichigo he never listens. I don't care, he's here, and hopefully before the day is over I will get what I really want.

"well anyway, orihime I…"he looked down at his watch," shit! I've gotta go. "He stared toward the door.

"Wait Ichigo," I grabbed his hand "please stay... at least for a drink." I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes.

"I really can't orihime."

"Please." I continued to look at him, "just for a little bit."

"I don't know." it looked like I was going to loose him until.

"Ichigo are really going to disappoint the birthday girl, just have a drink and quit being an ass."

"Oh tatsuki. I didn't see you."

"Don't push it."

"Ok, I'll stay for a little bit, then I have to go." he relaxed and I was able to pull him from the door.

"OK Orihime, what do you have to drink."

"Huh sorry I zoned out. Oh uh to drink I believe we have punch, lemonade, soda, water, root beer, tea, coffee, ginger."

Ok, ok I get it please stop, coffee's fine."

"Ichigo it's a little late for coffee."

"yeah Ichigo here." tatsuki hands him a cup." drink this and shut up." he took it and gulped it all down.

"Urgh uh what is it. "He as he looked down at his now empty cup.

"What it's just fruit punch." she said smiling," packs a punch don't it."

"yeah it does." ichigo looks around," where's the bathroom."

"Uh… up the stairs to the left first door." I said.

"thanks." he turned and surprised me as he took the stairs two at a time. Then it hit me.

"Tatsuki I thought we were out fruit punch." I looked at her wondering

"Yeah we are." she said still smiling

"Then what is it."

"Red wine."

"Tatsuki…why." I started to panic. How could she," I told you no alcohol."

"Yeah I know but I had no choice. I needed it for your gift orihime." Her smile was growing bigger.

"What are you smiling about?"

"My gift to you two. You and," her smile disappeared, "ichigo."

That caught me off guard. "What do you mean me and… ichigo?"

"Orihime I know how you feel about him. You love him," her smile was returning.

"What!" I raised my hands up in defense. "I don't l-love him." uh oh my voice crackled. Oh, how did she know?

"Ah I knew it; your voice always crackles when you lie. Do what you want after all it's your birthday and you're an adult," she put her hands on my shoulders," but why you chose him I'll never know. I mean a girl like you with boobs like that can do a lot better." she turned to leave.

"Tatsuki."

"Quiet, now go and get him; it's now or never. Oh and orihime."

"Yeah."

"Have fun." she left with simply a glance and a smile. I only smiled and turned to go up the stairs to catch ichigo.

'Tatsuki I could never get anything past you could I'

_Enjoy this because next chapter its gets better, look for surprise next chapter. Plz R&R _

_Until next time in chpt 3 a night of daydreams. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 3 A NIght Of Daydreams part 1

_I'm back again well here it's is chpt 3 enjoy. Oh and Plz R&R. sorry for the massive changes to previous chapters but I've spotted several small errors. Including a big one chpt one in two parts. Which never came to be but this chpt will be in two parts. Main reason for the lack of a better title for chpt 4. Enjoy a night of daydreams (part 1)_

_Author's notes  
_"dialogue"  
' thought'

_**Location direction**_

A Wonderful Gift

(Tatsuki's pov)

Chapter 3 a Night of Daydreams (part 1)

I wonder if I should have done it. I mean ichigo's ok, I've known him forever, but Orihime adores him. It's not as if I hate him it's just the way he treats Orihime he needs to be taught a lesson. I do fell bad but he's a guy they like stuff like that… right. After all when's he going to find anyone else that beautiful and innocent and wants him as her own.

'Man I wish I lived closer to her. Well at least it's a nice night.'

That's when I noticed, about two block away form ichigo's house, ichigo's younger sister running straight toward me.

"Hey! Where's the fire at." I yelled at her

"I need to find ichigo!" she said coming to an abrupt stop, "but he's at Orihime's party and I don't know where it's at!"

"Hey." I said bending down to meet her at eye level, "what's wrong."

"I need to find ichigo!" she started to cry, "I need to find him bu-but I don't know where he is."

"I just came from Orihime's party. I can take you there." I said hoping consul her.

"really." her tears starting to clear up

"Really, and maybe on the way you can tell me what's wrong with ichigo." I said thinking 'that bastard what has he done now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal pov)

"Ichigo are you ready for what I have to give you" Orihime called from the still shut closet door.

"Huh… uh sure." Ichigo replied

"Close your eyes"

"Orihime do I really have to"

"Yeah. I want you full reaction"

"I really don't want to." Orihime cracked the door and stuck her head out only.

"Please I want it to be a surprise." Orihime said sweetly, with a faint smile on her lips.

Ichigo couldn't refuse her not now. After all if he disappointed her she would tell tatsuki and she would kick his ass. He could always swallow Kon to take the beating but he would feel it later. Best not the piss her off.

"All right I'll close my eyes." Ichigo closed his eyes unwillingly. Just waiting for his "surprise".

The door opened and closed, followed by light footsteps.

"Ichigo you can open your eyes now."

'Finally.' Ichigo thought. He slowly opened his eyes. At first he couldn't make out much, his vision way blurred. She stepped closer until she was almost touching nose to nose.

"Orihime what are you do-" his words were cut short with a very light and soft kiss. Shocked he pulled back, "what are you doing." he yelled. She moved back hit hard with what he said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I have to see how far I can go." despite her words she didn't move somehow frozen with fear, wondering if what she was doing was right. It was at that time he finally saw her, all of her. Orihime's body was tall and slender covered only by a petite pair of panties. His eyes were drawn to her ample breasts; the small pinkish nipples seemed oddly small on them. In his state he couldn't look away, strangely fascinated he had always dreamed of her but now her wondered if it was.

"ichigo." she said moving closer, "I know we've had our differences but-" she was face to face with him. She straddled him sitting in the small armless chair.

"But I think we could be happy together. I mean if only we could get to know each other better." she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Orihime," his speech slurred, "what d-do you think yo-your doing." her tried to push her off to no avail.

"You'll have to try harder," she finished unbuttoning his shirt, "I won't let "my" birthday gift get away."

"Please… Orihime… stop." but it was no use he could feel himself getting hard. Try as he might her couldn't get away. His body, like a lead weight, was dead to him. Well most of him was dead but what she wanted wasn't.

"OH!" Orihime said surprised, "it doesn't take you long to get worked up." she wanted to keep him going, see how much he could take, before she got to him. For now she contented herself playing with his short, spiky, orange hair, somehow mystified by how orange it was. Ichigo was feeling too good. Her could feel the intense heat coming off her; something about her made her the ruler of his fantasies.

"O-Orihime." Ichigo managed to say, weakly.

"Yes" her attention diverted from his hair. She dropped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, almost smothering him between her ample breasts. He knew their was only one way out. That one way would be either his best dreams or his worst nightmares.

_Sorry to say but you'll have to wait for the good stuff next chpt and the surprise has been moved also to next chpt. Sorry for the short chpt but I needed a good workup for the sex scene. Shit I hope I get it right I don't want to disappoint anybody. For those out there who don't like ichxhime and you know who you are bear with me you'll enjoy next chpt. . almost forgot if anybody has any ideas for a story or this story let me know. Regardless of how it goes I will read them all even if I don't use them. If I choose it or multiple ones I'll give credit to you. I don't offend easily so send me anything. till then PLZ R & R. _

_For the record I'm a GUY despite what several messages said and what my profile apparently says. I'm glad my writing appeals to women but I am not one myself. Thanks NRL2 if it wasn't for you I might have been labeled wrong. o_O _


	5. chapter 3 A Night Of Daydreams part 2

_Hello again sorry if you still with this story but life drags on and so does this story. Here it is A Night of Daydreams (part 2) this is a rewrite just fixing some errors and adding to the story. After all I'm my own beta. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't say it enough but I still don't own bleach. Again I don't own bleach nor do I claim it but this story is mine. The characters however are not. I mean if I did do you think I'd be writhing for free. Thank you Tite Kubo for not suing me_

_Author__'__s notes  
_"dialogue"  
' thought'

_**Location direction**_

A Wonderful Gift

(Normal pov)

Chpt 3 a Night of Daydreams (part 2) **apartment 202 Orihime's bedroom **

His dreams were always about her. About what they would do if they could be together. Now his dreams were about to come true; however this was different, something he couldn't quite place, but what ever it may be will be made quite clear regardless of how he wanted it done.

He was a loss completely his shirt unbuttoned clung loosely to his frame. His pants he could almost swear were screaming from the pressure caused from his swollen member. Not to mention this stunning beauty clinging around his neck.

"Orihime what do you want from Me." ichigo said looking into her for some glint of compassion but her eyes were filled with yearning for him.

"What I want silly is you and only you." she drew him into a kiss he however put nothing into it. In spite of this she tried harder this time now something changed his lips seemed to have more force instead of just being there. He returned the kiss more than she had thought now instead of being the aggressor she was on defense. She was surprised to feel his tongue on her lower lip beckoning for entry, she obliged if only to taste him. As soon as her lips were parted his left. Confused her eyes opened and their eyes locked for the first time she saw that his eyes were filled with lust.

"If you wanted me then why spend all this time making-out." his eyes never left hers as those words were said. Shock filled her when both his hands gripped her ass. His firm hands around her plump derriere caused her to let out an involuntary moan.

"Ooohhh! Ichigo!" she never expected him to be this bold. "Ichigo…I have to say that since I ever seen you I've desired you." her words cut short this time by ichigo who kissed her, softly and sweetly, her mind was over filled with ecstasy. She broke the kiss, trails of saliva clung to their lips connecting them for a few second more. "And your hair how I wanted to touch it. And now more than anything I desire you more than ever."

"I too, orihime." he said seductively. She noticed the lump she was sitting on had become notably larger. She slowly let go of his neck and made her way down off his lap. Brushing across his member still encased in his pants. That movement only made his pants grow oh to tighter.

"Orihime," he managed to say through his rough pants, "this is really stating to hurt." on her knees her anxious rose. This was the first time she was to see it; however it did not deter her. The button on his jeans was undone. Now the zipper parted ways with each other. His jeans pulled down exposed his boxers. His member free from the confines rose upward creating a tent. This was the first time she was able to see it even through the thin cloth. She was nothing if not bold. Her hands raced up to quickly pull them down. She was fixed on it; her mind had though about this moment a lot but nothing prepared her for it.

"Ichigo," orihime said softly. A blush grazed her cheeks as she slowly touched him. Her blush only grew larger as she felt his heat on her hands. Then she wondered how it would taste. Tatsuki told her their was nothing to it, simply licking and sucking and taking as much

As possible. That still didn't make her feel better and the fact that he was staring at her only made her feel hotter. She moved forward and licked it from the base straight to the head. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Your pretty tasty." she giggled. Now she knows what tatsuki meant. Orihime wanted more. Her lips encased his head and it felt the onslaught of her insistent licking.

"Uh! Orihime! Take it easy…after all we got all night." his words struck her hard. 'That's right why would he leave now.' she thought. Her playful licking turned into more pleasing sucking. Taking more of him with each bob; until she could feel him against the back of her throat, rubbing her tonsils. His dream girl was unbelievably good. Every passing second his mind was melting further until he couldn't control himself. He was gonna lose it, that was until he couldn't feel her warm mouth any more.

"Huh Hime. What's going on." ichigo said confused but mostly missing the pleasure she was giving him.

"You can't have all the fun now Ichigo." she got up and moved over to the bed and enticed him over. "If you want me then you can have me." ichigo was all too happy to do it. He was up and over her in an instant. She pushed his head down.

"You've had your fun… now mine." she didn't need to say another word. Those small black panties of hers were, nothing short of, ripped off her. As with her breasts he couldn't stop staring, strangely fascinated. He drew a finger, slowly, up her slit sending shivers up her spine. She never thought the person who would make her feel this way would be someone she loved. She felt him slowly part her.

"Ichigo," she moaned, "don't stretch me open like…Ooohhh Ichigo." her words cut off by an involuntary moan. He decided to give her pleasure like she had. His tongue worked over her pleasure area but never entered. Her taste to him was like a cross between honey and sugar, sweet but not overly so. His face was covered with her drippings. His tongue worked up and encircled her clitoris.

"Ichigo." orihime moaned. She felt a familiar feeling the same she feels once a week, with a picture of ichigo in her bedroom.

"Oh…yes…ichigo don't stop." She felt in coming on closer faster her chest heaving. Gentle moans suddenly becoming louder and louder. Her hands gripped his hair pushing his head and tongue closer to her.

"Ichigo…I-I'm gonna…cum." her hips lifted, back arching, her body shuddered again and again uncontrollably. He felt to waves of warm liquid gush onto his face. Her body went limp and sunk into the bed her mind overflowing with ecstasy. It was better than anything she has done on a Monday night.

Her eyes went wide went she felt his hard member against her ,still very sensitive, core.

"orihime," he said sexily, "I want you now and forever." he ground his member against her enticing a deep moan. It was now or never if she stopped now she may lose him forever.

"please don't stop," her hands interlaced around his back and pulled him in, " I won't you and only you remember."

"yeah I remember. Are you ready…my love." he said just before he brought her in for a kiss. He licked her lower lip beckoning for entry. This time she made sure his mouth wouldn't leave. Her hands intertwined in his hair, their lips melded together, tongues fought for dominance, and ichigo was the victor.

"Yes my love. I'm ready." her eyes half-closed and mouth still partially open.

"So sorry ichigo I don't mean to interrupt but," the beautiful young woman he was staring at suddenly disappeared. "Orihime… orihime where are you."

"But I need to talk. WH ha ha ha ha-ha."

"No not now." it was too late everything vanished into black there he was his inner hollow standing laughing at him.

"How pathetic ichigo you can't even have her in your dreams. WH ha ha ha hah. I'll make sure you'll get her, just move aside and give me control and you'll have her again and again and again all night long. Ha ah ah aha ah ah."

"You bastard I'll never let you put a hand on her."

"You don't understand you have no choice. I'll fuck her until she screams my name. Then I'll fuck her again. Hahahahaha."

"never." the hollow vanished. Ichigo was lost as what to do but it was to late the hollow reappeared behind him just as he turned around. Ichigo got hit hard in the stomach and fell to his knees.

"I believe "never" is right now." ichigo suddenly awoke still sitting in that chair. He could feel his inner hollow fighting for control, his vision was blurring and he was getting sleepy, bad signs. He had to get out. It was now or never. With that little control he had he up and left running trying to get away to anywhere away form anyone. He passed orihime just before he left her room; she was clad only in a petite pair of panties.

_I hope you enjoyed this rewrite. Thanks for the overwhelming support. More people than I expected like this story. I will (if I get enough review/ requests) make the sex scene in this chapter last longer if that what you readers want. Until the next chapter. Plz R & R_

_Quick notes_

_Ichigo was asleep and this was his dream until his hollow shows up. Then he wakes up in that chair. Glad to clarify. Glad to see part of the dream come true. _


	6. chapter 4 working title

_Papers really suck so many pages of pure boredom, and two months to write it, it cuts into my hobby of writing this story. I'm back with another chapter. This title is in the works and I'm giving you, the readers, a chance to name this chapter. Write it as a review and maybe it will be chosen. If only writhing that paper was as fun as writhing this. Maybe more people would read it then. _

**Disclaimer: **No, I am not Tite Kubo and I do not own bleach. If I did, I would own a better laptop, than the one I'm currently writhing this on with. Any resemblance to the Anime/Manga is purely coincidental. No need for a lawsuit.

_Author's notes  
_"dialogue"  
' thought'

_**Location direction**_

A Wonderful Gift

(Ichigo's pov)

Chpt 4 working title **outside apartment 202, Orihime's apartment. Toward the kirosaki clinic.**

"What's wrong Ichigo did I strike a cord, hit something personal," this voice inside my head, "Hahahahaha come on strawberry I'll make sure you have fun just let me out." is on the very brink of making me lose control of myself. The only thing I can do is get away from everyone until he decides to quiet down. That unfortunately wasn't going to happen. To my horror, I see my sister and tatsuki coming my way.

'Oh god not now.' it was all I could think of. Why them why now.

"HEY! Ichigo! Over here." Yuzu yelled running toward me.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. 'There goes my hiding option.'

"Hey! Their hot maybe you could fuck them. Their not as good looking as orihime but they'll do. Especially the young one."

"Would you shut the fuck up!"

"What's wrong you don't like your sister you know you could fu-"

"Ichigo thank god we found you." I was glad Yuzu's voice drowned out his insistent ranting.

"Yeah I'm glad we found you too," tatsuki's smile seemed to grow seeing Ichigo like he'd been hit by a truck, "anyway now that Yuzu has found you I need to get back to the party I forgot to give orihime's gift to her. See ya." tatsuki walked past Ichigo seeming like she was almost laughing.

"Yuzu why were you looking for me anyway?" I though I might as well ask.

"this." she handed me a piece of paper.

"Shit," I recognized it imminently, "why were you snooping around in my stuff." my pissed off meter began to rise.

"Why. Do you remember this morning? I wanted to get even." the anger in her voice was easily heard.

"Even…EVEN! I didn't even do anything!"

"That's just like you. You deny everything like it's all are fault," she turned and began walking, "I can't even believe I came out here worrying for you. If you want to leave us then leave."

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going home if you want to come home th-. Aaahhh." she slipped and fell to the sidewalk. I rushed to her.

"Yuzu are you alright. You ok."

"Why does it matter to you?" she said irritated, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I have to make sure your ok. After all I'm you brother," I said bending down, "where does it hurt."

"Here my ankle." Yuzu pulled down her sock showing her already swelling ankle.

"That's pretty bad can you stand on it." I helped her up.

"Ah I can't. It hurts too much."

'Damn this is bad I need to get her home.' my thoughts failed me what can I do.

"Ichigo I can't walk. Can you carry me home?" she said rubbing her swollen ankle.

"yeah." knowing now was the worst time possible with "him" threatening to over take me.

I just couldn't leave her there. I mustered as much mental control as I could to hold him back and gently lifted her up trying not to hurt her anymore.

Walking home holding her small, light frame in my arms I noticed it was like I was holding nothing at all. "You still mad at me?" I knew I was pushing it.

"yes." she said not looking at me.

"Come on Yuzu even you can't stay mad forever." I shifted her weight in my arms getting her to look at me.

"You want to bet on that." she shifted back looking away.

"You know I could make you walk back."

"You wouldn't dare." she glared at me. I knew not to push it after all her room is across from mine.

"Fine but I better not hear anything of how I don't help you." I said in a calm voice.

"Fine I won't say anything but Karin might." she seemed to relax a little but holding her reminded me of how much I really do care for her in spite of everything she has done and probably will do.

"Ichigo." Yuzu said softly

"Yeah."

"Please," her eyes drifted closed, "don't leave me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Yuzu's pov) **kirosaki clinic: upstairs bedroom, Yuzu and Karin****'****s room.**

"Are you sure you're ok."

"Yes dad I'm fine."I tried to shoo him away, unsuccessfully.

"You sure."

"Yes dad. I think five blankets are more than enough," I remarked pushing off the extra blankets, "after all it's just a sprain. You said it would be fine in just a few hours."

"Yeah but-"

"Dad please I'm fine. I just need some rest." Karin who had been sitting on her bed got up.

"Yeah goat chin let her get some rest." she yanked him back away from me.

"But."

"No buts she needs rest and you're the worst thing right now." she managed to wrestle him out the door.

"That's just cruel. How can my daughters treat their own fa-," the door slammed shut in his face. Cutting him off, "my chin! You split my chin! Hey n-now I look just like John Travolta. Sweet!!"

"Good now that he's gone get some rest and maybe when you feel better later… here." she pitched a remote control at me.

"What's this for." I said putting the remote on the nightstand.

"It's for the TV Ichigo bringing up after all you can't walk down the stairs now can you." her smile made me feel better.

"Thanks."

"Hey! Open up the door. This things heavy."

"There's Ichigo." Karin opened the door letting him in.

"Where does this go." Ichigo standing there holding the TV. Karin pointed to the table set up at the end of my bed.

"what's up with dad. I just saw him rubbing his chin and going on about John Travolta. Know what don't tell me. It's late and I'm going to bed." he was out the door even before I could say anything.

'Ichigo.' why he is on my mind all of a sudden, maybe because everything that happens to me he's always there. Always there to help anyone but why does it seem he is there when anything bad happens. I glad to have him as a brother but I feel that I wa-.

"Yuzu all you alright you zoned out there for a sec." the worried gaze of my sister comforted me. Now I don't even begin to understand. I'm glad there both there for me.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just… nothing I'm tired is all." my smile satisfied her.

"Ok. Oh, hey I got a little gift for you it's in the DVD player. Watch it later if you want." that was it for me. The pain medication I took was already making me sleepy. I feel asleep think only of Ichigo for some reason or another.

**Yuzu****'****s dream**

'Ichigo I don't want to be left alone not now or ever. I want you to be part of my life, today, tomorrow, and everyday for the rest of my life. Ichigo please don't leave me, I don't think I can live without.' without thinking I kissed him not on the cheek or forehead but on his lips. I was shocked when he was kissing me back. I broke the kiss fearing the worst.

'I won't leave you now or never.' overjoyed I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. 'I love you.'

'And I love you also Yuzu.'

**End of dream**

Rrrriing, rrrriing, rrrriing. "Huh? Oh! The phone," I reached around for the phone. "Hheellooo." I yawned.

"Oh hey Yuzu. Where's Ichigo?"

"Hi orihime. Uh… Ichigo's in his room hold on a sec, "I held down the phone, "ICHIGO! PHONE! "I yelled and picked up the phone, "he'll pick up in a sec." I glanced over to the alarm clock, 'wow.' I thought it's kinda late to call someone at 11:30 at night.

"Thanks Yuzu." orihime said sweetly

"Hey Yuzu I've got it now." Ichigo came on the phone.

"Kay Ichigo." I hung up the phone. My mind drifted back to the interrupted dream. 'Why did I dream that? I mean I love Ichigo but… what did it mean?' my thoughts moved back and forth on this subject somehow trying to make scents of it all. 'Maybe I'm just trying to hard. Yeah that's all. I'm just trying to hard.' I decided to just try to forget it all to just go back asleep but instead of doing that I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation Ichigo and orihime were having after all I'm his sister I have to make sure he's not getting himself into any trouble.

**The phone conversation**

"Yeah but why."

"Why orihime I just need to get away there's nothing to keep me here. Anyway how did you find out?"

"Tatsuki told me. She heard it from Yuzu when they were looking for you."

"That's explains It." Ichigo muttered.

"Well when were you planning to leave?"

"Probably tomorrow. Why?"

**End of conversation**

'Tomorrow!!' I hung up no need to keep listening anymore I got the just of it anyway, 'why so soon I hope to change his mind but at this rate… I…I just don't know.' tears started to blur my vision. My world came crashing down around me. 'What would I do without Ichigo here to help and protect me what would I do.' I tried to get my mind off it to no avail.

'Maybe TV would help.' I reached for the remote and pushed on the power to the TV. It flickered on and a movie appeared.

'Hopefully this will help.' I settled back into the bed but my mind was still active. The movie wasn't helping until…a love scene comes up. It was between a man and woman in bed holding each other talking.

**On the TV.**

"I'm glad I was able to give myself you." the woman cooed

"I'm glad I waited for you myself." he replied

"But tomorrow you will be gone out of my life forever. I wish you would stay with me now and forever."

"Then consider me a rock because I'm not going anywhere now since I got you." he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Thank you for not leaving me." she and he held each other until the credits started to roll by.

**End of movie**

"If only it was that easy to keep him here. Although…" I tried to think about anytime Ichigo has done anything. I drew a blank Ichigo hasn't had any girlfriends or went on any dates ever. The only women he's around constantly is orihime, tatsuki, Karin and…me.

'No. never. I'm not that desperate to keep him here. Am I?' My mind pondered the possibilities. Was I really going to do "that" just to keep him here but I don't want him to leave. Even if I did do "that", would he stay and how would I even start. I don't even know the first thing about it. I haven't had a boyfriend or any close guy friends even to talk about it. I doubt Karin would talk with me but what if I do or say something wrong and that makes him leave faster.

'I have to try something, anything.'

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey Yuzu you in there?" it was Ichigo knocking. I panicked.

'Oh god did I say any of it aloud. Does he know what I was thinking?'

"I know you're in there. We need to talk. I'm coming in." I heard the doorknob turning. My panic only increased 'he said we need to talk. What could that mean?' he casually walked in wearing on a tank top and a pair of boxers.

"Karin asked me to talk to you about my leaving tomorrow." he said calmly moving closer to me bed. Somehow, I couldn't find any words to speak with my mind completely empty and my eyes glued to his attire. I wondered why he hadn't found anybody, with a body like that he could've even had Orihime.

"uh." it was all I could think of. I quickly realized I was staring and broke away.

"Well not quite what I was expecting."

"Expecting what?" I replied

"I was expecting a huge fit over me leaving that's what." he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why? It doesn't matter you'll still leave no matter what I say or don't say," all my anger and sadness poured out, "I just can't believe you'll leave us all alone like this. Do you even care? No you don't! You don't care you never have and never will! I don't know how you say you love us when you don't even want to stay with us." I was pounding on his chest, tears streaming down my face the only thing I was saying was "why."

"Yuzu," I wanted to look up but I couldn't bear to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry but… I have to leave it's… complicated," my heart fractured before now is broken. I buried my face into his shirt crying even harder now I tried to move, to compose myself, to no avail. This hit to close to home literally. "I am sorry for this but I can't risk putting you in danger. I have to get ready. Goodbye." he kissed the top of my head before I was left alone sitting on my bed. I curled with my knees against my chest still crying.

"I guess you really don't love me then."

_WOW!!! I just finished typing this and my, to my surprise it was eight pages long. What a way to end the short Chpt. Phase of this story. Although this chapter just came out without thinking by far the easiest Chpt. I've done yet. Sorry for the wait but teachers think it's great to dump a paper on someone unexpectedly. In retrospect I finished a month before it's due so my time went into this. Thank god for spell check. _

_Ending notes:_

_Yes, I know Ichigo seemed drunk but he wasn't tatsuki added something to his drink, it wore off faster than she, and I had hoped. Mostly because I couldn't keep him like that required to much thought to keep him consistent so I dropped it. _

* * *

_This little section was a late edition since I know I can't update regularly. So here's a short but very interesting look at the next chapter. _

(Karin's pov)

I opened the door expecting to see Yuzu either balled up crying or destroying the room in anger. I could've dealt with either one but what I seen when I opened the door rocked my world down to the core.

Yuzu was on her knees next to her bed with my pocketknife against her chest muttering "if you won't stay with me then what's the point of living."

_I know something like this is a very difficult subject to deal with but it needs to be addressed and if you can't deal with it then just stop reading now. This is going to follow the story till the end. I'm sorry if it offends you but I had to add it, it's critical for the development of this story and its entirety of main characters. But don't expect what you always read. _


	7. Chapter 5 A lovers Nightmare

_Well you're still here reading this story. The number of people who seem to like this under-appreciated paring surprises me. There are still some guilty fans out there. By the way, Karin is going to be a here for a while so she need's to get her character developed, after all Ichigo can't be everywhere all the time. Sorry for a slight but sudden pov change but I made notes where is happens. The final note of the last chapter applies here just to warn you. I've been a little bit lazy for writing this story. However, I'm going to finish it here and now... I hope (at least this chapter; the story still got a way to go)_

**Disclaimer: ** still don't own bleach; still don't claim it, and still not Tite Kubo. At least until I can save up for the plastic surgery.

_Author's notes  
_"dialogue"  
' thought'

**Location direction**

A Wonderful Gift

(Karin's pov)

Chpt 5 a Lovers Nightmare: **kirosaki clinic, kitchen, nighttime. **

I've known Ichigo was going to leave for some time now, not only me but Issin too. Yuzu was the only one who was in the dark. Why you might ask it was for her sake and ours. None of us could stand it if she had known. As soon as she would find out the pleading would begin and drive us all crazy. It was Ichigo's idea to let her find out after he left, less painful that way. He would leave us to pick up the pieces like always. After all he's done it before this time was no different he was leaving and nothing or nobody was going to stop him. That was what I thought before but something has changed him. He seems…different likes he a different person or someone is controlling him, still tomorrow will come and he will be gone. Good riddens, the way he makes Yuzu feel now he'll gets what he deserves.

"Alright I've talked to her you happy?"

"It's about time Ichigo. I thought you'd never get out of our room." I waved for him to sit down.

"Yeah I know," he took a seat; "I thought I'd never get out."

"Yeah."

"I don't see why she puts up such a fit. She knew I can't stay here forever."

"You really don't see why. Well I don't see why she still likes you." he disgusted me. His high opinion of himself was unbelievable.

"I don't understand."

"You never would. I can't even start to understand why she adores you so much," I had it with him. I can't stand to be around him so I left, "you know what Ichigo instead of leaving tomorrow why not tonight. Do us all a favor and don't delay it. Right now I've got to console Yuzu for the heart YOU ripped out of her!" I stormed out more concerned for how I'm going to deal with Yuzu. After all, she does tend to go to the extreme.

**Kirosaki clinic, upstairs, Yuzu and Karin's room.**

I opened the door expecting to see Yuzu either balled up crying or destroying the room in anger. I could have dealt with either one but what I seen when I opened the door rocked my world down to the core.

"YUZU! NO!" I ran toward her. Yuzu was on her knees next to her bed with my pocket knife against her chest muttering "if you won't stay with me then what's the point of living." without thinking my right hand grabbed the knife, barehanded, and crashed into her breaking her trance. We crashed into the nightstand with a dull thud. I got back up to make sure she was still intact.

"YUZU! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she was still against the nightstand seemingly shocked at what had happened. "WELL?"

"Karin… your hand." Yuzu said wide-eyed.

"WHAT!" I looked to my horror and dropped to my knees. The knife I grabbed, and still holding, buried itself halfway into my hand, to the bone. Seeing this one would think pain would take over but it didn't. I watched for what felt like an eternity as blood ran down the blade and began to pool on the floor

"Karin!" the moment seemed to finally hit her, "oh god! Are you all right! HELP!" Yuzu started screaming. Seconds later Issin and Ichigo came bursting in, nearly getting jammed in the door.

"Yuzu what is it!" Issin said finally coming to a rest, along with Ichigo, next to her and me.

"T-that." she pointed, with her head down. Issin's eyes filled with shock and disbelief seeing my hand covered in blood.

"He-hey dad I guess I gave myself a-a small paper cut huh?" I said laughing weakly.

"How-how did this happen?" Ichigo asked before Issin had a chance.

"It-it… was… I mean… Yuzu ah." it was all I managed to get out before I collapsed on Yuzu who was holding me up.

_From this point on its normal pov after all how is there a point of view from an unconscious person. _

"KARIN!" all three yelled all once.

"Karin! Wake up! Karin!" Yuzu's panic rose shaking her limp sister in her arms.

"ICHIGO! Help me get her down to prep room one." the fear and apprehension overtook Issin's voice. He gently wrapped her hand to stop the dripping blood and gathered her up as best he can. "Ichigo go down and get a blood pack and suture kit ready. I'll be right behind you." Issin composed himself quickly having Karin in his arms but as fast as it came, it went when she began to jerk violently.

"Dad." Yuzu said upset, "is she going to-"

"Shit! She's going into shock." he turned walking to the door trying not to jostle her to much, "ICHIGO! You'd better have that ready when I get down there!"

Yuzu sat there in a pool of her sister's blood overtaken by what just happened

"Karin… you weren't supposed to get hurt."

**A few hours later in prep room one. Yuzu still upstairs. **

"How is she?" Ichigo finally asked.

"She'll be just fine." Issin turned to hold Karin's injured hand, "I just don't understand what happened up there. How did this happen? And what does Yuzu have to do with this?"

"Hopefully we'll find out when she wakes up." Ichigo put his hand on his father's shoulder trying to play down the moment but wanting to know just as bad.

"Uh… yu-Yuzu… ow… my hand." Karin's voice sounded hoarse. She tried to lift her hand but the pain medication and her father worried grasp prevented that, "wh-what time is it?"

"1:30 in the morning." Issin's voice soft and reassuring, "its good to see you."

_Good to see you again too Karin back and the normal pov is over on with hers. _

"Yeah… but… Yuzu!" I inhaled sharply hurting my chest, "where is she? Is she ok?" I looked to my dad hoping nothing worse happened after I blacked out.

"Please calm down honey she's upstairs cleaning up and she's fine but-"

"But …but what. What is it?" I suddenly thought the worst.

"It's nothing to get worked up over. We just wanted to know what happened." I noticed the fighting of emotions on his face only to think of what was going through his mind.

"What happened?" I somehow don't really remember what happened. Although seeing him so concerned worried me. 'What would he be like if she had killed herself.' what I heard reassured the fact Yuzu is still here with all of us. That early morning I spent telling my dad and brother of what Yuzu tried to do and what I did to stop her leaving out what she had said my they didn't need to know. After all, I need a fallback in case something else happens.

"That's it that all I can remember. Sorry." I tried to remember what happened after I grabbed the knife but nothing came, a complete blank.

"That's alright honey. We got enough. I just can't believe it though." Issin was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know what you mean dad. This just wasn't like her." Ichigo seemed especially bothered by this.

"Dad."

"Yes Karin."

"Can you leave for a bit I need to talk to Ichigo alone." as much as it pains me, he needs to know. Ichigo needs to make everything right after all. I'll make sure of that.

"Karin." I could see he didn't want to leave and really, I didn't want him to leave either.

"Please dad just for a little while." I played up the sad look.

"Alright… but just for a minute. I still need to look after my daughter." he smiled and playfully poked at my sides.

"Dad! That tickles." I giggled and laughed trying to stop him.

"I'll be right outside if you need me. I'm not going anywhere." he left, quickly and quietly, still worried with me but he wouldn't let on and neither would I. When the door clicked shut the atmosphere around us changed.

"You bastard see what you have caused." I tried to look as opposing as possible but being in bed did not help.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. She did this because of you Ichigo." I shifted sitting up glaring at him.

"Wh-"

"She tried to kill herself because of you and you have the gall not to even care." my head started pounding my blood pressure rose. "You know how dad is he cares to much. What would've happened if I hadn't come in and stopped her?"

"Your hand is bleeding," he pointed out.

"what." it was bleeding, even through the gauze bandages.

"You need to calm down." Ichigo smirked.

"What's so funny! Nothings funny now. My sister almost died… YOUR sister almost died Ichigo! She almost died." I clenched my left hand in anger, "you better make this right or so help me I won't be the only injured person in this house. You understand."

"Crystal but what am I suppose to do."

"Anything that will make her feel better and I mean anything." my heart and hand was throbbing sending a sharp pain through both of them, "you had better not come out until she's happy and while your going up to our room send dad back in. he needs to rewrap my hand."

"Fine," Ichigo left opening the door, "dad your needed back inside."

"What is it Ichigo."

"It's her hand. It's bleeding again."

"Oh." Issin sounded shocked. He traded places with Ichigo and came in but not before Ichigo looked back at me and got my "you better do it or it's your ass in a sling" glare.

"Dad it's bleeding pretty badly to." I held up my bandaged hand wincing with the pain.

"That is really bad. I thought the sutures would stop most of It." while he gingerly unwrapped my hand I look past him seeing if Ichigo was still there. He wasn't, good, because all I could think was 'he'd better not make it worse.'

(Yuzu's pov)

'I can't believe I had fallen to attempting that.' the blood spilled on the floor had dug itself in. the paper towels I'd been using weren't cutting it now. I tried to forget and move on but I can't. I just cannot believe it I should have seen it sooner and dealt with it. Although I am glad, my ankle feels better. It's good to have a doctor in the family.

I was so focused on the large red spot on the floor I had not heard someone enter the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder and "you doing alright there Yuzu." I freaked and twirled around on my knees to rest flat against the bed.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." it was Ichigo, "uh… are you ok?"

'NO! I am not ok. Why is he here?' I can't believe it the person who I almost killed myself for is standing right in front of me. 'What does he want?'

"Karin told us what you tried to do." he sat down on the bed, which I had shoved myself up against, "dad and I can't believe you tried to do that Yuzu. What were you thinking of? Why on earth did would you do something like that. I mean wh-"

He was still talking but the racing of my heart sent a throbbing noise to both ears. Suddenly my mind replayed what happened just before I decided to end it all.

**Yuzu's Flashback**

"I guess you really don't love me then." I can't believe he doesn't want to stay here. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

'Why does he bother me so much? I shouldn't be this affected by him.' crying was not going to help me here not now. I had to sort myself out then I remembered the dream just before Orihime called. I tried to think what it might have meant. 'Why did I kiss him? Why did he say I love you? Did that dream mean something more? So many question so little answers.'

"Ugh… I have to occupy myself with something." being a neat freak I changed into my slightly worn top and skirt combo and cleaned the room trying to clear my mind. Like a fly, it kept bugging me clouding my mind replaying that scene over and over again. The way my mind was going on it was as if I loved him or something.

'love him of course I love him he's my brother but,' it meant more than what I believed it had, 'was I in love with my brother?' then it hit me and hit me hard, 'no wonder I feel the way I do around him constantly staring, heart pounding, and classic empty headedness.

"No…NO! I can't be in love with him. It's wrong he's my brother for crying out loud." I stopped making Karin's bed and staggered back to my bed shocked at what I realized.

'All right if I was in love with him there was no way he'd return it. Would he?' I can't take that chance the chance of him rejecting me not again. I looked around for something to help me anything then I saw it Karin's pocketknife, her favorite. It served her well for a long time maybe it can help me. I grabbed it and opened it, with a click it locked. She just recently sharpened it.

I got on my knees and wished it would be quick and hopefully less painful than dealing with him because of this. "If he won't stay with me then what's the point of living."

**End of flashback**

"Yuzu… YUZU!"

"Huh?" I suddenly found Ichigo in front of me on his knees shaking me. That bought me back all too fast. I grabbed hold of him, arm encircling his chest, crying into his shirt, "I just couldn't live without you. I-I didn't want you to leave." the tears kept flowing, never-ending, I just squeezed him tighter.

"Yuzu I had no idea." he gently cupped my chin and pulled my head up, "you did this because of me." his gentle smile disappeared and a look of shame overtook him.

Loosing my arms I moved them slowly, "I-I only did it because," until I had them around his neck, "I though you didn't love me anymore." he was silent for a long time until… he was holding me also.

"I can't believe you thought that." he squeezed me tighter against him; "you're my sister I'll always love you. No matter what stupid thing you have or might do." I was relieved slightly but it took all my courage to ask him.

"Do you really love me?"

"Uh… yeah I really do love you Yuzu." I couldn't let him leave this time. I was still here I might as well see how far I could go. I can't go any lower than I feel right now.

"I mean do you really love me?"

"Yuzu I don't understand." he loosened up letting me move a little more.

"Ichigo you really are slow to catch on aren't you." I couldn't help but smile at how clueless he was, "I mean do you love me?" I tried in vain to kiss him but my short stature and the way he held me only let me kiss his chin. It must have surprised him he let go of me completely. I pushed into him hard shoving him flat to the floor. "You're not going to leave me now." He struggled at first trying to push me off then slowly quieted down. He smiled at me seemingly content at what I had done.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." he irritated me still so self-absorbed, "although I still have to leave pretty soon too."

"You're not going to leave me now." I repeated sitting up straddling his hips. He placed his hands behind his head and continued to smile, uncaring of what I had done so far. I had him here within my grasp but how far was I willing to go. If I truly did love him, more than a brother, it was now or never. I just hoped Karin didn't make a mistake stopping me.

"Finally now I can find out what I need." I sighed and slowly pulled off my shirt, "Please Ichigo don't reject me. Not now."

(Normal pov)

Yuzu was determined now more than ever to find out if what she felt was love and if Ichigo could, if he would, return that love. She finished pulling the shirt off and slipped it off her arm. It landed on the floor next to Ichigo.

"Yuzu what are yo-" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of his sister doing that. She did not have a bra on then. He saw her small but shapely breasts and a pair of lightly pinkish nipples. He shut his eyes tight, tight as he could, but he could still see the image of her.

"Ichigo," Yuzu laid across her brother moving up until she could look him in the eyes. She wanted to see if he had changed maybe see how he felt but disappointed because they were closed," oh Ichigo please don't hurt me anymore."

"Hurt you. I haven't hurt you at all." He said eyes still shut.

"Oh really," she placed her cheek on his, "You want to know why I tried to kill myself."

"Why then did you try?" He hoped to steer what was happening away from him.

"It was because of you. I found out I love you more than just a brother… Ichigo." she raised her head, only for a moment, and placed a very light kiss on his lips. He was taken aback at how soft her lips were. She was also surprised to find such soft lips on him. She wanted to deepen the kiss but thought that was too much. Especially since, she planned on much more than that. She pulled back, sitting back up, amazed at how far she had gotten. Yuzu rolled back on her butt, falling between Ichigo legs. She lifted her legs and pushed her skirt bottom off adding it to her top next to him. Time seemed to stand still; too much has happened, because as soon as she parted from him he felt that unwavering fear of him.

Ichigo tried to move to get away but as soon as he tried…

'What's wrong Ichigo don't like your sister. She's pretty damn fine and you, in all of your insignificant wisdom, don't want that,' Ichigo's closed eyes acted as portals for his inner hollow to make himself known, 'if you won't I will; then again making you fuck her against your will is so much more satisfying. It is what she wants and who am I to deny your sister of what she wants. WH ha ha ha ha ha.' Yuzu moved back onto him sliding her hands under his tank top. She felt his muscles quiver slightly as she made her way up, Up to her shoulders, and with nowhere to go, she pulled out and pushed up his shirt. Yuzu Wondered slightly why he was not moving much to get away maybe, she thought, he did want her.

'No-no never I can't she's my sister.' Ichigo shouted back at his inner hollow, 'there's no way you'll ever get me to do that.' he tried to move but couldn't his inner hollow prevented it yet again.

'Your not making this easy for anyone now Ichigo.' the hollow move up, face to face, to him inches away, 'fine then enjoy your sister. You might not be able to but I do know your deep desires about her. I'll make it easy for you. 'the hollow grabbed control of him,' don't worry, I won't touch your sister now… but you will… enjoy.'

"Ugh… Yu-Yuzu don't stop," his hollow made him say while lifting his arms. She was thrilled at this he actually wanted her. Yuzu didn't hesitate and pulled his tank top off, ruffling his hair. At last, she was able to drink him all in every curve shape and feature. Her hands make quick work of roaming over his newly free torso. His skin was so soft and muscular. Every ripple and feature made her heart race with anticipation and fear; the anticipation of finally realizing her deep desire for him and fear of possibly pushing him away forever. She went back to kiss him but stopped. His eyes were still shut.

"Ichigo please open your eyes," Yuzu said scooting forward, resting on his stomach, "please." Ichigo fought for control with his hollow afraid of what would happen. He grabbed him around the neck turned and threw the hollow as far as he could; breaking his control over him.

'You'll never touch my sister and neither will I.' Ichigo shouted defiantly at him. 'I'll make damn well sure that'll never happen.'

'Oh you'll make damn well sure of that will you.' it rose laughing. 'I try to help you make you dreams come true and this is the thanks I get. You might not realize it but every daydream, dream, or thought that goes though your head I can see and hear. And more recently Yuzu has become the go to girl with you.' on its feet it waved its hand in the air. The hollow disappeared and the black surrounding him turned into a something like a giant movie screen. It replayed an earlier daydream Ichigo had when a gust of wind blew up Yuzu's skirt showing her polka doted panties.

'Or how about this one,' the screen changed showing Yuzu in the shower, 'this one is a personal favorite.' she was about to turn off the shower and step out when… Ichigo appeared behind her and grabbed onto her hips. 'This one is fairly new just this morning.'

'you sick son of a bitch you put those thoughts into my head.' he opened his eyes, breaking the sight of him and her together, seeing Yuzu still sitting on top of him he felt like he went from one hell into another.

"About time, I thought you had fallen asleep." she nuzzled at his neck; "it's a little early to fall asleep," she giggled. Although Ichigo had had enough of everything and simply pushed her, off. Surprised she sat up and tried to grab hold of him but he was just out of reach. He was about to reach the door to leave then. She couldn't stand it anymore he was about to walk out not only out of the room but out of her life.

"You really don't want me then do you." Yuzu said beginning to tear up. Ichigo just couldn't leave her there again. He wasn't going to have her doing anything drastic on his conscious. He went back to her and carefully tried to calm her down.

"Hey Yuzu its alright." it was no use she had her arms wrapped around her legs and her eyes buried into them, "its not you it's me… I." he put his hand on her head and patted her hair. She looked up, clearing her eyes, with a gentle look in them. He really was fond of his sister though what she was suggesting took that fondness to the extreme.

"I just can't stand it anymore Ichigo," she got on her knees his eyes never left hers, "please have me… please me Ichigo… please love me," she moved closer putting her hands on his chest and kissed him, harder than before, but with more warmth and desire. She found, to their surprise, that he was returning the kiss. Deciding to capitalize on this minor success, she raised her left arm up and ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer. He did the same although slower as if thinking about what he was doing.

Her heart was racing, pounding, threatening to lunge out of her chest. She broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"A little much huh." Her actions enticed a smile from him. She returned the smile secretly wanting to do it again. She thought he had changed but he hesitated with moving on with her. He didn't know if he wanted to keep going or not. He always secretly liked his sister but something held him back. Maybe it was the thought that doing something like this with your sister was wrong or maybe the inner him was right. Either way something was going to happen and someone was going to get hurt be it him or someone close to him.

"Yuzu I-I don't know-" Seeing him wait she decided to make the first move. She casually ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. He jumped unnoticeably but did not move something about her, in him, where he didn't want to. She lightly took hold of his hand and placed it on her breast. Her hand finally found what she wanted. She grasped his member, disappointed in finding it still soft. Ichigo was fighting his natural instinct since he she took off her top. His will power was fading faster than he had hoped.

"Ugh...Yu-Yuzu...aah." his will power faded completely. Everything his mind thought about ' its wrong, can't do this, she's my sister.' was taken over by this feeling the subtle touch of a small soft hand caressing him.

"how does that feel are you enjoying yourself." she started stroking a little faster, " sorry if I'm not as good as anybody you previously had."

"Yu-Yuzu you know aah," his body was on fire, his hand dropped from her breast, desperately trying to keep himself from falling over, "you... know I'm still... a virgin."

"Oh... that's right." she smirked, "I just thought, since you being a guy and all."

"And what's being a guy have...aah... have to do with this."

"Oh you know since all guys are perverts and everything." she giggled seeing him so distraught.

"Ok I'm the pervert and you're doing t-this."

"Exactly," she stopped and scooted closer, "I'm glad you understand how I feel also." moving closer she brushed against his member causing him to jump pushing the head into her roughly. She fell onto him from the sudden sharp pain of him entering her.

"Aah!" she called out

"Yuzu!"

"Huh...don't stop," she exhaled continuing to slide down onto him. His member tearing her virgin flesh, sending waves of pain and pleasure through her at least until she stopped, "I-Ichigo your going to... going to have to continue I can't."

"What!" now Ichigo wasn't stupid he knew what that meant, "you want me to pop your cherry."

"I guess so." Yuzu smiled since the pain earlier went away.

"Uh-unh, get off, I'm not going to do that to you it's done gone to far already." he grabbed her hips to lift her off.

:"Ichigo stop!" she grabbed his arms, "please don't stop, not now."

"Please Yuzu I don't want to hurt you, I love you."

"You... you love me."

"Of course I do." then he realized why she was doing this, "you really want me to stay here, not just stay here, but stay here with you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you were always here to help, and I don't want to find out." Yuzu smiled gently wiggling herself enticing a deep grunt from him.

"you should have just told me how you felt in the first place after all," Ichigo smirked, " if this is what it will take to make you happy then... brace yourself." his hands still on her hips pushed her down as he pushed up inside her.

"wha-ahhh." she yelled out, the pulsing pain of having her hymen broken, as she was stretched to fit around him. Her hands dug into his arms as the pain intensified pushing itself upward. "Stop Ichigo," he stopped dead.

"What's wrong?"

"just slow down I have to get use to you." she smiled and moved both of her hands to his stomach enjoying the feeling of him inside her, "just go little by little." he didn't know if he could; he looked away from her eyes down her body catching a good look at her blood trickling down his member and knew he'd have to take it easy, "keep going Ichigo, just take it slow." He continued, and went slower, deeper inside her and the pulsing pain came back with a vengeance. Yuzu bit at her lower lip trying to hide the pain from him. She felt, as he went in, the spreading and almost could swear the tearing of her flesh. She felt full still at least a fourth of him was still outside, " Ichigo... that's it..." the pain went down to a dull thump, " I'm full."

"Yuzu I can't stop here" he tightened his grip on her hip and slowly lifted her a little bit. "I'm sorry." then he pushed her down and trusted up all the way into her.

She called out and the pain went through her quickly, sharply, it seemed to fill her body. Her arms weakened and she collapsed onto him. Yuzu breath came quick and jagged and Ichigo sensing this gently rubbed her side letting her get used to him. She tried to push herself back up, it only aggravated her insides to the foreign object in her, and she collapsed back onto him with a quiet whine.

"Calm down Yuzu and get used to it before you try to move." to him it was bad enough he was doing this but causing her pain in some ways was worse than this.

"You-you sure your a virgin." she managed to get out in between breaths, "you seem to-to know to m-much."

"I'm sure I'm a virgin as I'm sure your a pervert."

"I'm not the pervert you are." the pain died down into a gentle throb and she could take him for what he was the ridged hardness and the intense heat coming off of it. She felt like he was going to melt her from the inside out.

"You feel better now." Ichigo still rubbing her side.

"Yeah it feels so wonderful. I don't ever want to move from this spot." she was completely fulfilled. She finally did what she wanted and with who she wanted. She felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her holding her tight.

"Hey," he gently rubbed her lower back getting her to look up, "I know your still getting use to me but I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Oh... I'm sorry," she was completely caught up in how she felt she forgot about him, "it's ok just please go slowly."

"We can't do this here," he looked around and back to Yuzu, "hold on," she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her butt, shifted forward onto his knees, and got to his feet. All this movement translated itself into Yuzu's still sore walls and caused her to cling tighter to him, around his neck and now her legs around his hips.

They landed with a soft thud on Yuzu's bed.

"Hey wh-" she was cut off by Ichigo's kiss. It sent a shock down her spine electrifying her whole body. He slowly let go and moved away.

"We can't have our first time on the floor now can we," he slowly began to pull out of her.

"Noo! Don't leave me yet." she locked her legs around his hips.

"Yuzu don't." she loosened her legs but still had them around him he continued out. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen. Letting him slip out when she wanted him to stay put. He was almost out and she felt hollow inside like nothing she did would change anything, then he stopped and pushed back in spreading her tender flesh apart. It enticed a moan and an arching back.

"Does it already feel good." he continued to pump in and out of her slowly.

"ye-yeah ha it-it hmm does ahh," Ichigo stopped mid stroke letting her finish, "hah please... don't... stop," Yuzu said between breaths. He picked back up moving slightly faster, "Ichigo... feel free to move in any way that feels best for you."

"Yuzu." he began softly," I would but I don't want to hurt you." his pace slowed a bit.

"Ichigo if you feel good then I'll feel good too." she smiled and then arched her back when he filled her again.

"Ok but tell me if anything hurts." with that he picked up the pace more than picked up. Yuzu's mind went from worried to completely blank in no time. Her body was on fire and so was his. Every move he made was echoing through her. Both their minds were blank and their bodies were moving on instinct. She'd never would have believed what she was feeling if it hadn't been for Ichigo. She'd would have believed it was a dream but this feeling no dream could have matched it with it's intensity and passion.

"Ichigo... ha ha I'm starting... ha ha to feel weird." she looked up at him mouth half open and tightened her grip on him. She felt her whole body tighten up especially around her belly, like a spring being wound up too tight.

"Yeah I'm... ah about to come to."

"wha-" that spring finally broke and unwound, coiling itself around Ichigo, as Yuzu came and came hard holding onto Ichigo for dear life, leaving Ichigo battle scars across his back.

"Yuzu... ha ah let go... I'm about to." it was no use she was mid orgasm and clung to him. His body wouldn't let him stop now, he was at a loss what to do but it doesn't much matter now, his member began to jerk and his seed started to come out, " Yuzu I'm coming." he buried his face into her chest and grunted through it as it began to pour into her.

"Ahh something coming out," this served only to intensify her own orgasm, "it's hot... ahh Ichigo." she moaned his name and collapsed onto her bed as Ichigo pulled out of her. He crawled up next to her and pulled her close to him. They stayed like that for several minutes but for Yuzu if felt like an eternity.

"Ichigo." Yuzu was the first to speak

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I was able to give myself you." she cooed, "but your suppose to leave tomorrow." she nuzzled into his chest, "I wish you would stay with me now and forever."

"Yuzu I would've never thought you would have been my first time but I'm glad I waited for you." he pulled her up really close to his face, "I'm not going to leave tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere now... that I've got you." he pulled her into a deep kiss.

'Thank you for not leaving me' was the last thought she had until sleep overcame her. She fell asleep against his chest in his arms. Ichigo pulled the blanket they were laying on over them and held her closer. He placed one final kiss on her forehead.

"I really do love you Yuzu." and he went to sleep with her.

_I know how long it's been since I updated but it's done you read it. Guess what there a part 2 to this chapter why I can't think of a better title for the next chapter again. I know what your thinking I don't need a bad review for it they ended up in bed pretty fast that will be fixed next chapter. Promise. For anyone who see problems with this paring or this chapter send me a PM I'll respond (eventually). As always R&R. Also, his hollow finally comes out next chapter._

_So get ready._


	8. Chapter 5 A lovers Nightmare Part 2

_Once again here we are reading another chapter that I've spent time writhing. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter in all its glory and long delay. I'm not going to take that long again to write another one (I hope) so read and enjoy part 2._

**Disclaimer: ** still a pity I don't own bleach. What I would do if I did. Oh well take what you read as what I would do if I did.

_Author's notes  
_"dialogue"  
' thought'

**Location direction**

A Wonderful Gift

(Yuzu's pov)

_Chpt 5 a Lovers Nightmare part 2: **kirosaki clinic, upstairs, Yuzu's bedroom, morning**_

Last night everything I wanted to do came together; I finally realized my feelings for Ichigo, I got him to admit he does love me, and finally I got him to stay here. All in all a wonderful night for me a least. By far the best part was going to sleep with him, I've never sleep better, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I felt like I was waking back up. I expected to wake up and nuzzle up to Ichigo. I felt around, eyes still closed, thinking he must have move over to the edge of the bed.

"Unh Ichigo you can't hide from me," I moved over and finally opened my eyes, "huh?" I noticed he wasn't in bed or anywhere in my room. 'Where did he go?' I would have got out of bed but I was still sore from last night. I finally thought 'today was the day he was supposed to leave wasn't it?'

"He wouldn't have," tears bubbled up, "he wouldn't have left after everything I did... would he?" I balled up and pulled the covers over me. I heard the door open and close and expected it to be dad, probably to see why I haven't gotten out of bed yet, but it wasn't.

"Ichigo," he was carrying a tray with breakfast on it, "I thought you have left already."

"I did, just to get breakfast." Ichigo smiled a smile I had seen only a few times in me life. It always made me feel better. I dried her eyes the sheet hanging around me. He walked toward the bed, "I would have been here sooner, but I ran into Orihime downstairs." He sat the tray across my lap, it was Ichigo's idea of a good breakfast, a bowl of corn flakes and a glass of orange juice lay on it.

"Orihime? Huh."

"Yeah. She heard Karin had gotten hurt. You know how things like that get out."

"What else." I asked just to be nosy. In fact Karin once said that "your nosiness knows no bounds rather it was watching Ichigo from the window, when he left the house, or having a glass in hand against a door just to find out what he says." it made me giggle thinking about that.

"Let's see... where should I begin." he sat down on the bed. Me feet slid down and bumped against him

"How about when you got out of bed."

"Ok I woke up and..."

_This is not really a flashback it just makes what happened easier to understand. I hope._

(Normal pov) **that morning**

'I'm cuming... Yuzu... aah I'm cuming.' Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. He finally realized it was all a dream. A hell of a dream in fact, it all felt real. He moved thinking of going back to sleep then he realized his arm was around something. Something he assumed was an extra pillow or the wadded up bedding. He removed his arm and felt that "something" move. Ichigo knew that a normal pillow was not supposed to move or at least he hoped it couldn't.

He debated whether or not to find out what was in bed next to him. At last, in the span of a couple of minutes, curiosity got the better of him. He reached around trying not to move and found what he hoped for, with a click, the nearby nightstand lamp clicked on. What he found wasn't something he had expected, Yuzu. Ichigo just about fell out of bed, if it hadn't been for her arms around his waist. The dream came back to him.

'Oh god! What happened last night!' just as fast the dream came, it went and a new thought popped up, 'she could have just crawled into bed with me; between Karin getting stabbed and she trying to kill herself. Maybe she didn't want to sleep alone. She did use to do that when a bad storm thunderstorm came around.' his mind was trying to rationalize this situation any way it could. Just as his mind started to accept this thought, Yuzu rolled over exposing her breasts and Ichigo's lack of clothing.

'Oh my god! What have I have been doing!' once again the dream, at least he hoped it was, came back. Then his mind tried to once again rationalize it, ' okay I occasionally do sleep in the buff and maybe Yuzu got hot and took off her clothes. No problem'

He looked around trying his best not to stare but couldn't help look down her body. Suddenly becoming fixated on a small red spot on the sheet around her. It was about the size of a balled up fist and right between her legs. The dream thrice came again. Yuzu was a virgin and in the dream, he deflowered her. Ichigo knew there would be blood right where that stain was.

'Holy shit! That dream can't be real!' like the dream, his mind re-rationalize the situation. 'She must have just cut herself getting into the bed. That must be it.' feeling confidant that his mind has taken care of all the problems; he however was going to take care of another problem. The early morning erection, morning wood as is was, and he was hoping to burn through it. Whether or not Yuzu was in the bed, he was going to take care of it. Every morning for the last three years, he has woken up to the "tent" on the bed. This time however, what he grabbed was the thin air; he looked down surprised he had actually missed himself.

Ichigo didn't see anything not the "tent", the erection, or anything. This finally broke his rational mind.

"Holy fucking shit! I actually had sex with Yuzu!" he just about shouted that to the heavens, made Yuzu stir next to him, and finally causing him to fall the edge of the bed. If that wasn't bad enough the "thud" he caused woke up Yuzu, well just about, causing her to speak or in this case a moaning slur of the word "breakfast" before turning over. He dragged on the pair of boxers from the pile of clothes mostly Yuzu's clothing she was wearing last night. He left the room in a hurry careful not to slam the door and made his was downstairs toward the kitchen. Not yet realizing the room he left wasn't his own.

Ichigo literally felt like he was running inside a nightmare. One of which the inner hollow would torment him by playing it over and over. He reached the kitchen shaking, mouth dry thinking what might have happened, he grabbed a cup and ran some water. The shaking calmed down but not before getting half of the water in the cup on him. Just as he was about to quench his thirst he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Ichigo just about jumped out of his skin splashing the rest of the water on him. He turned half expecting to see his dad and expecting him to beat the ever-loving shit out of him for what he did to Yuzu.

"son what do you think you have done." Ichigo froze just as he turned to see his father staring at him, arms crossed, " I know you need to take a shower but do you think the kitchen is the best place for one." Issin smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"y-yeah I know. I'm just a little nervous."

"nervous... nervous about what? Shit Ichigo hoped he wouldn't keep going with it. At least he knew where Yuzu got her nosyness.

"uh... about Karin and Yuzu." Issin grabbed Ichigo's shoulder shook him a little rough.

"it's good to see my son is still worried about his little sisters. Oh before I forget Orihime came by to see you. Well actually she came by to see Karin, I don't know how she found out so fast, she said she wants to see you after Karin. Try not to let her get away." he spread the hint about Orihime fairly thick as he does all the time.

"Yeah I-I sure will." he refilled his glass and actually managed to drink it.

"Well anyway I really wanted to ask what happened to Yuzu was last night." Ichigo froze mid-gulp, still expecting Issin to beat him, "I came up after dealing with Karin. I was hoping to console her and find out what was going on. I came in and saw that you were in bed with her." Ichigo remained where he was, unmoved. "It's been awhile since she crawled into anyone's bed. It's great to see her big brother trying to console her."

"oh… yeah." Ichigo barley managed to get out.

"oh yeah. To sleep in her bed with her, just to make her happy." Issin slapped Ichigo hard in the back, " you would do anything to make her happy. So was this a one-time thing or is she going to get lucky again tonight." He had a big grin on his face obviously noticing what he had said. Ichigo forced a small laugh.

"I don't know?" Ichigo looked over to Orihime who just entered the room. Issin saw her as she walked over obviously wanting to talk to Ichigo.

"well I'll be on my way." He turned to leave.

"Dr. Kirosa-." Orihime started but Issin cut her off.

"it's Issin or possibly dad." His smile got bigger, " either one is fine. I hope it's dad if not now hopefully one day in the future. I got to go and check on Karin to see if she's ok." He turned back and left before another word was said.

"your dad's really nice about letting me come over all the time; although why does he want me to call him dad?" Orihime propped up against the counter next to Ichigo.

"I have absolutely no idea," he lied Ichigo knew why exactly why. He doesn't like to lie but with things getting more complicated he was going to have to do more of it, " maybe since you really don't have any family."

"I guess but I still don't why he thinks that. After all tatsuki's family and," she moved closer to the now more composed Ichigo, " your kinda family too."

_I Know this isn't much of an update. hell it's just probably a thought I managed to type. surprisingly I managed to get this done with all that time to spare in the world. To be perfectly honest I've been busy trying to get into college and actually take classes but this story will not go down. it's just going to be a lot longer than i would have liked to update. I am still writing this story just my updating is behind. when I work College out I will UPDATE to finish this story. You all will just have to do without for a couple more months. Sorry... _


End file.
